familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Rutsen Van Rensselaer Staderman I (1912-2001)
Rutsen Van Rensselaer Staderman I (1912-2001) Worker (b. July 26, 1912, New York, USA - d. June 07, 2001, North Rose, Wayne County, New York, 14516, USA) Social Security Number 200058589. Birth He was the son of George Staderman (c1891-c1915) and Marguerite Van Rensselaer Schuyler (1891-1972) aka Marge Van Rensselaer Schlayer. Siblings Georgia Staderman (1911) who died at birth; Roselle Staderman (1911) who was a twin of Georgia, that died at birth; and Ruth Staderman (1915-1934) who died in the Leake and Watt's Children's Home in the Bronx. New York In 1920 the family, with Marge as a widow, was living at 247 East 124th Street, Manhattan, New York City, New York. In 1930 they were living at Bathgate Avenue, Bronx, New York City, New York. Marriage and children Rutsen married Bernice and they had 5 children together. Death When he died he was living in Sodus, New York. Memories of Rutsen Staderman *Georgia Ruth Staderman (1944- ) wrote: "I believe that Van Rensselaer Staderman I was born in the New York City area, was the second of four children, two twin girls were born in 1911, living only 10 hours each and a younger sister, Ruth, born in 1915. Apparently, my grandmother, Marguerite, left Mississippi New York with her mother, Mary Hall prior to her marriage and birth of her children George Staderman. My grandfather, George Staderman, died and left Van Rensselaer Schuyler with two living children, Rutsen and Aunt Ruth. At this point she had to work full time to support her kids and her mother, who was blind. I believe that Marge worked for Decca Records until she went to California. Mary Hall Marge's mother was to take care of Rutsen and his sister but according to stories, my dad was so difficult to handle, running away, getting in street fights, etc., that she put him and his sister in the Leakes and Watts Home School (which apparently was on the Hudson River somewhere near Bayonne, New Jersey) My father told me that she promised to come and get him each week-end and take them home with her but she never did. She apparently visited them at the home, but he did not leave the home until he was sixteen and graduated from their high school. His sister being two years younger stayed there another two years and upon her graduation went to live with her mother in the Bronx. My father told me that his mother wanted to send him to Princeton for college but he would have none of it and instead, bought a motorcycle and set out to have some fun. He was quite a swimmer, basketball player and fighter. He also ran alcohol illegally on that motorcycle of his. At any rate, he taught boxing at one point in his life and this brought him to Sodus, New York where he met my mother while they were both working in a caning factory in Williamson, New York." *June Amanda Salisbury (1912-2003) said in 1999: "He was short and had red hair. He worked for the penitentiary. He worked as a truck driver after the war. He would drop by when he was in California delivering his load. Sometimes he would drive his load from New York to Carson, California where we lived." *Georgia Ruth Staderman (1944- ) wrote again in 2005: "Rutsen VanRenseelear Staderman was cremated and his ashes spread over White Lake, Ontario, Canada. He died June 7, 2001. He was a farmer, and a day laborer at a box factory for many years. A few years before he retired he worked for the Department of Transportation for New York State." Category:Non-SMW people articles